Peering Through The Past
by x.ShatteredImage.x
Summary: [One Shot] Neo has a dream as he remembers the past. The past and dream will never be forgotton by him. 'My ears twitch as i expect the words i've been longing to hear...i love you...am i crazy for expecting such words'


**Peering Through The Past**

**----x----**

**Summary:** Neo has a dream as he remembers the past. The past and dream will never be forgotton by him. ''My ears twitch as i expect the words i've been longing to hear..._i love you..._am i crazy for expecting such words?''

1000 thanks goes to LoopyLou for her editing. :-)

As I peer through the window from a distance, relief washes over me as I realize that it would be difficult for you to see me because I'm at least ten metres away. The thought that I could be fighting with you excites me and makes me want to think that I am the One, though I find it hard to believe it. Standing here I feel like a traitor, going behind your back just to take a look at you. I know that Cypher often does the same, which you detest. I feel I'm different to Cypher. You treat me with respect, and believe in me. You even make me breakfast in bed when I'm mixed up in my head. Though you rarely talk, I enjoy your company next to me.

You never did tell me what the Oracle said to you, and I'm still curious to know what was said. I've never had thoughts like this before. The girlfriends in my past have been pretty much one night stands, ones that I've either regretted or doubted. When you brush past me my heart races up to it's limit. When you've walked passed me, a part of me wants to push you back into my embrace and never let you go. But it's too late and you've walked away. Oh how my heart shatters when this happens.

I expect you don't know my real intake on you. And I expect you don't _want _to know. But here goes. I move a foot forward in the direction of you door and my pace speeds up a little bit. I stop dead in my tracks when I realize someone is with you, someone unexpected. It's Cypher. He's kissing you. But it's not what you want, you turn away and force him off of you. I can't stand it any longer as i open the door to reveal myself. You brush yourself down and wipe Cypher's sliver off your lips. You then look straight at me, as if to say _''What do you want?''_

Cypher let's out a cruel laugh before departing the room and pushes past me. You get up from the bed and walk towards the mirror, brushing down your hair with your fingers as you go.

''Did you just wish to stare or did you have a perfectly normal reason for just staring at me outside my room?'' She looks at my reflection in the mirror. Shit, you know i was staring at you through the window. Nothing goes past you without going unnoticed. I rub the back of my short, spiky hair as i think of a reason to solve why i was staring. I decided to be honest.

''I...I...was staring because you're...beautiful'' I stutter as i speak.

You give out a sharp laugh which confuses me.

''If you want a _personal _staring session where i can be much more involved, i can arrange you an appointment for around Six 0'clock'' I give you a blunt stare as i don't realize that the sentence you had just produced was a joke.

''Neo, please. I'm not really a hooker, i was joking...seriously'' You turn around so i can see your serious stare.

''Oh...i get you now'' I reply, catching the joke. I let out a dry chuckle which goes un-noticed. I remember what happened before with Cypher and i decide to ask you about it. Out of curiously of course, no jealousy involved.

''So what was going on before?'' I ask, nerves ratterling in my body.

''With Cypher?'' You question.

''Yes'' I reply, then i take a step back.

''He just gets too ahead of himself. Not that it's any of your business...but i suppose i thank you for ''saving'' me from whatever he was about to do next. Though i am able to control him myself''

I wipe the sweat away from my brow as my nerves bottle down to normal, i am so relieved you didn't react so badly to my question.

''I understand'' My voice drowns down to what you could call a whisper, though i know you heard what i said.

''So was there anything you needed? The suspense is killing me...'' The sarcasm in your voice brings me back to earth. A minute ago i felt like i was on another planet. If only it would be so much easier to bring our friendship to something much more important...still, i decide not to proceed any further with difficult or nerve breaking questions. Instead, i turn around and make my way to the door. I think this conversation has gone far enough and that it would be appropriate if we either continue tomorrow, or leave it as it is.

''No, i just wanted to make sure you're okay'' I say, my back still turned to you.

''There was one thing i wanted to tell you...'' My ears twitch as i expect the words i've been longing to hear..._i love you..._am i crazy for expecting it? I've known you for less than a year but I'm fascinated by you! Is that a sin?

''Oh?'' I say, turning around so I can see you.

''Remember to be up early, we've got a full day ahead of us tomorrow.''

That was it, I felt my heart in my mouth. Then i realize what you've just said. I choke down the words in the sentences that would of came after you said ''I love you'' such as; _i love you too..._

I feel your hot lips surround mine as i wake to see your face against mine. The war is not over but you make it so much easier to cope with. The dream I just had encountered represents the amount of feelings i had for you before i even got to know you proper.

''Good morning.'' You say, pausing before kissing me.

I smile.

_Fin._


End file.
